Powers Of Seduction
by Arthur Morgan
Summary: Lucius meets someone, but can they keep it secret from Narcissa? No Flames
1. Chapter 1

Title: Powers Of Seduction

Pairing: Lucius Malfoy/ Ellie Malkin/Narcissa Malfoy

Rating: K+

A/N: Own nothing apart from Ellie...

Summary: Lucius has a secret affair with Ellie, behind Narcissa's back..

Chapter One

Lucius and Narcissa were as far away from each other as possible at opposite ends of the Malfoy Manor. They had been fighting relentlessly lately so Lucius took yet another trip to Diagon Alley to calm down. He often went to the Three Broomsticks cafe and this time should have been no different. However, today he encountered someone new. He sat at his regular table and ordered a drink. Sighing softly, he sipped his cup of tea then someone caught his attention from across the room. He tried to look around the cafe and avoid staring at the lovely woman but his eyes always wandered back to her. At first glance, he noticed her striking blue eyes. They were so pure and bright even more so against the contrast of the dim lighting. Next, he noticed her long blonde hair that was down just below her shoulders. "Who is this woman?", he asked himself. Lucius prided himself on knowing most families in their world, but this beautiful young woman was a mystery to him.

Ellie was in the Three Broomsticks on a break when a man that she had never encountered before entered. Little had she known, this man with the beautiful blond hair and striking facial features was in fact a death eater. Ellie was a pure blood, but unlike many of her elitist kind she placed little importance on that fact and kept to herself. Her reserved nature only served to intrigue Lucius further. Being the gentleman he was raised to be, Lucius walked confidently over to Ellie to introduce himself. At first Ellie wanted to excuse herself. She could see it in him, that pompous air of superiority that surrounded most pure bloods. However, the longer she let him go on, the clearer it became that it was only a hard exterior he wore. Underneath was possibly an interesting man, maybe even a kind man. Whoever he was behind the mask, she needed to know more.

They talked about life and each other. Lucius found it quite nice to chat with her. He smiled as he listened to her tell him about herself. Ellie noticed how beautiful his eyes were and also how polite he was too. Ellie enjoyed getting to know Lucius She didn't know if she would ever see him again and she had no idea the fate they had in store. Lucius wondered why he'd never seen her before. He wanted to know more about her, he found himself itching to know more about this girl and what she was like.

A few weeks passed since Ellie and Lucius had met. Ellie had the day off from work and she was walking alone in Diagon Alley. She was unaware that someone was following her. When she stopped, the person who followed her stopped too. Ellie tried to shrug it off but felt uneasy. Ellie became frightened and she made a run for it, but only for her efforts to be in vain. Her follower caught up with her and tried to hurt her but Lucius appeared on the scene and saved Ellie's life. Neither of them could wrap their heads around the situation let alone how they found their way to each other again.

Ellie was shaking furiously and Lucius held her close to comfort her. He was in the right place at the right time and dreaded to think of the consequences had he not been there. Neither imagined that upon their second meeting they would end up sharing a kiss. Ellie wasn't sure if it was her gratitude that drew her nearer to him or if she had wanted to do that all along. One thing was for certain, she had to see him again, kiss him again and be in those brave arms again.

Lucius made sure that Ellie would be okay before he left her side. He had saved her life after all. What was it about this woman? Lucius was holding her so tightly in his arms, he never wanted to let go. No, this was not just about saving her, he knew there was something more between them. He had to see her again. His heart was heavy and his mind was racing. Would she want to see him again? What about his wife, could this be a secret? Through all of their petty spats, Lucius had remained true to Narcissa, but something in him told him that he could not just let Ellie walk out of his life.

When Ellie returned home, she couldn't stop thinking about Lucius. Unaware that Lucius was thinking about her too, she tried to get him out of her head. She really wanted to see him again. She kept daydreaming all of the ways she might want their paths to cross a third time.

A month had passed and she began to give up on the idea that they would have another encounter, so she tried to move on. All efforts were for nothing because he was all she thought about night and day. She could see his face in every man she encountered, and for that she stayed at home as much as possible. When she realized it was time to move on she decided to get herself ready and head down to diagon alley for some light shopping and fresh air. She peaked in the window of the three broomsticks as she always did and there he was. It was not her imagination this time. It was really him, sitting at the table where they first met. Ellie's heart dropped out of her chest as her mind raced on how to approach him. She had ran this scene through her head a million times but this time it was real.

Lucius and Narcissa had had another fight. It had been a month since their last so he had thought things were getting better. He knew it wouldn't be right for him to go search out Ellie but she was always on the back of his mind. After a bit of an internal battle he decided that he would just go for a drink and if she happened to be there then at least he was not purposely seeking her out. There she was, just like he remembered her. He did not expect her to show up, so he certainly was not prepared for what came next. Ellie sat down in the chair across from him and with all of the courage she could muster up she whispered two little words that turned their worlds upside down. " My place?", she said coyly then stood up and headed for the door.

When they arrived, he kissed her with passion that she had never felt before. He gently placed her against the wall and kissed her neck, while his hands wandered over her body; he wanted her so badly. Ellie wanted him too. Lucius craved her and he wanted to make her his. Ellie took Lucius by the hand and led him to her bedroom for a night neither of them would soon forget.

Lucius hadn't told anyone about that day. He remembered every single detail of her body and yearned for her. He wanted to see her more often. He knew he could not leave Narcissa but he had to have Ellie in his life. Was it possible to have them both? He couldn't help the way he felt about her even if it was selfish. He had to find a way to make this work. He would not let her go.

What happens in chapter two?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lucius woke up the following morning to Ellie sleeping on his chest. He felt happy that he had spent the night at her place. Lucius laid there thinking about the magical night that they had shared together but he would have to leave and head back to Malfoy Manor soon, to Narcissa.

Ellie did woke up shortly after and she looked to Lucius with a soft smile. Lucius knew that he would remember how special it was between him and Ellie as they shared a long morning after kiss. Ellie knew he was leaving soon and felt a small bit of sadness not knowing when she would see him again. She was falling for him quickly. If only she knew that Lucius was married and being untrue to his unknowing wife, Ellie had her hand on his chest and sighed thinking about their romantic night together before Lucius cleared his throat and she knew he would be leaving soon.

Lucius didn't want to leave Ellie right now. He was comfortable and relaxed with her in his arms. He would miss her when they were apart. His feeling were growing for knew he had to see her again. He grew a little panicked realizing that he did not know when or how he would be able to see her again.

As they were seeing each other in secret; Ellie had fallen for him; she knew how gorgeous he was and knew how special he made her feel when they slept together, Ellie felt safe in his arms, They had no idea how far it was going to go between them; Ellie hoped that she could see Lucius when he was able to see her; Ellie had also told Lucius that he was the first person she had slept with; Lucius kissed her after she told him this and he was proud to be her first.

As the next few days or so passed; Lucius had been at home; he was thinking about Ellie; he didn't even hear Narcissa talking to him; he had other things on his mind; he had to try and find a way to see Ellie again; he just didn't know how he was going to be able to see her again.

Ellie was working; her mind was thinking about Lucius and she craved to be able to touch him again; kiss him again and feel his hands on her, oh how she loved his touch; he was a gentle person with her; Ellie knew how safe he made her feel and also how passionate he was with her; Ellie was falling in love with him; she knew it was wrong but she couldn't help how she felt towards Lucius.

Lucius knew that what he was doing was wrong; he just wanted more of Ellie and he loved being able to see her without anyone knowing about it, he surely didn't want Narcissa to discover that he was having an affair with someone else.

Despite the two of them sleeping together; Ellie felt at ease with Lucius; he knew how to make her feel loved and special; even Ellie loved how soft his kisses were; like soft velvet against her lips.

Ellie didn't know when she would see Lucius again; she hoped it would be soon; she lifted up her outfit and she could smell his scent on it; she loved his smell and how goregous it was; Ellie was addicted to him and she would be on her own for a bit before Lucius comes to see her again.

Ellie was working but her mind was thinking about Lucius. She craved to be able to touch him again, kiss him again, and feel his hands on her, oh how she loved his touch. He was so gentle with her but so passionate at the same time.

Lucius knew that what he was doing was wrong but he just wanted more of Ellie and he loved being able to see her without anyone knowing about it. He surely didn't want Narcissa to discover that he was having an affair with someone else.

Their affair was not just about sleeping together. Ellie felt at ease with Lucius, she was able to be herself with him. He knew how to make her feel loved and special. Ellie loved how soft his kisses were, like soft velvet against her lips.

Ellie didn't know when she would see Lucius again. She hoped it would be soon. She lifted up her outfit and she could smell his scent on it. She loved his smell and how goregous it was. Ellie was addicted to him and she would be on her own for a bit before Lucius comes to see her again.

What happens in chapter three?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Only a few weeks after Lucius and Ellie slept together, Ellie made the shocking discovery that she was pregnant. She had no idea on how she would even tell Lucius. If Ellie was honest, she was scared to tell him that he had gotten her pregnant. Ellie hoped that she would see Lucius again but not under these circumstances.

As Lucius thought about that night with Ellie he knew that he had to keep seeing her but he had no idea when. A couple days later he got the chance to visit Ellie at her place. She let him into her home and immidiately he kissed her softly. Ellie dropped her bombshell on Lucius by telling him that she was pregnant with his child. Ellie also told Lucius that apart from sleeping together it was also her first time having sex. Lucius was shocked by this and he asked Ellie if she was going to keep the baby. Ellie was a bit offended by the question but informed him that she was going to.

Lucius hoped that Ellie would allow him to be involved with their unborn baby's life. Ellie told Lucius that she would allow him access to their unborn baby. Lucius put his hand on her stomach and he smiled knowing that Ellie was pregnant with his child. Ellie had no idea that Lucius was going to stay over and she smiled when he kissed her lovingly. Later that night they went to bed together and Ellie was cuddled in close to Lucius who had his arms tightly wrapped around her. He was nervous but glad that Ellie was pregnant with his child.

Ellie was asleep on his chest as Lucius had his hand on her stomach. He knew that he was happy to be a dad again soon, and that he was falling in love with Ellie. He wondered when the time would be right to tell her just how he felt but he was also scared of the possibility that Ellie didn't love him back. Lucius really wanted to confess his feelings towards Ellie.

As the days passed, Lucius became more and more excited about being a dad to his unborn baby that Ellie was carrying. He knew that he would have to admit his feelings towards her. He wanted to admit how he felt so he decided that he would tell her when he next saw her again. Ellie met up with Lucius and that was when Lucius admitted his feelings towards her and then Ellie admitted how she felt about him. Lucius kissed her after hearing that she had felt the same towards him.

Lucius was happy that Ellie loved him too. He noticed that she was starting to show a rather small baby bump and he put his hand on her stomach softly smiling as he did so. He was so excited about Ellie being pregnant with his baby. He told her that he would support both of them and also be involved in their baby's life. Ellie smiled then she kissed him softly.

Ellie headed back home, she put her hand on her stomach, she was glad that she was pregant with his child. Ellie was also happy that Lucius wanted their ubnorn baby too. He was glad that Ellie was pregnant, he loved her and knew that she loved him too. They loved their secret affair and now Ellie was pregnant with his child.

What happens in chapter four?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lucius was coming to terms with knowing that Ellie was carrying his child, he was happy of course, he didn't want anyone to know about his secret affair with Ellie, he didn't want Narcissa to find out about his affair with Ellie, after a few days Lucius went to see Ellie who was happy to see him, he kissed her lovingly, while his hand was on her stomach where their unborn baby was growing, Lucius was happy that Ellie was pregnant with his baby and he would be involved in their baby's life.

Ellie saw a really loving side of Lucius and she put her hand on his shoulder as they kissed, Lucius then tells her, "I do love you princess", when Ellie smiled then showed him how much she loved him too, Lucius wrapped both arms around Ellie and held her close to him, his hand remaining on her stomach where their unborn baby was, Ellie still had no idea that Lucius was married but secretly Lucius wasn't happy in his marriage to Narcissa over recent years, he didn't know why but knew that he felt different when he was with Ellie, she gave him a whole new lease of life.

Lucius wanted to be with Ellie full time but would fail as he wasn't allowed to leave his wife Narcissa, Lucius wanted to be with Ellie and he cared about her and wanted to be with her properly, he cared about her and he loved her more than he ever thought possible, he new how he felt towards her and always would for the rest of his life, Ellie knew how much Lucius cared about her and she found it touching just how much he cared about her and also their unborn baby.

Elllie stayed close to Lucius and she had her hand entwined with his, as they spent time together being happy, Lucius was being very loving towards her and Lucius kissed Ellie lovingly and he told her that he wanted them to be together, Ellie asked him if he he was married and when Lucius told her that he was but stated that he was unhappy in his marriage and that he wanted to be with her, Ellie struggled to take it in that she was having an affair with a married man, she did love him and always would love him, she told him that.

Lucius asked Ellie if she wanted him to leave his wife for her, Ellie then tells Lucius that it was up to him, he knew that she was right and he kissed her shoulder softly, he just wondered what he should do for the best, he loved Ellie so much and knew how much she meant to him and their unborn baby that she was carrying, Lucius loved Ellie so much and knew how special she was to him, despite being married to Narcissa, as Lucius spent the night with Ellie, he placed a soft kiss on her baby bump and he hoped that they would have a little girl, Lucius wanted a little girl, later that night Ellie was in bed when Lucius joined her and he kissed her softly, when she kissed him back and cuddled into him.

Ellie slept in close to Lucius that night, he had his hand resting on her stomach so he could feel close to their unborn baby, as they spent time together, Lucius told Ellie that he did love her and always would love her, Ellie knew that Lucius was telling the truth and then Ellie kissed him lovingly. she couldn't stop herself from loving him and being with him, despite Lucius being married, Lucius knew what he was doing was wrong but he loved seeing Ellie in secret, he loved her so much and knew that she was his girl and always would be.

Lucius fell asleep with Ellie in close to him, he loved sleeping with her and knowing that she was going to be having his baby in six months time, Lucius was so excited about their baby, he sighed softly in his sleep, he was content with her and loved her so much, Lucius wanted to be with Ellie but he would face hurdles in order to be with Ellie properly, Lucius still had to find a way of leaving Narcissa for Ellie, he just didn't know he was going to do that, he really didn't.

Following morning, Lucius woke up to find Ellie still asleep on his chest, he softly smiled and wrapped the duvet over them more as he wanted to keep her warm, Lucius wanted to keep both Ellie and their unborn baby safe from harm, mainly from Narcissa, he knew what she was like, unbeknown to Lucius but, Narcissa was also cheating on him with another man, Lucius had fallen in love with Ellie and he couldn't stop himself from loving her in the way that he does.

After a couple months, Ellie and Lucius went for the baby scan on their baby, Lucius held Ellie's hand as they saw their unborn baby on the screen, Lucius was proud and knew Ellie was too, they were asked if they wanted to know the sex of their baby, both Ellie and Lucius nodded, when the nurse told them that their unborn baby was a little girl, Lucius got emotional that he was going to have a daughter with Ellie, he was so happy and he kissed Ellie lovingly, she knew how happy he was about the news.

Lucius went home and ended up having a fight with Narcissa who told Lucius that she was leaving him, when Lucius told her that he already met someone else, he didn't tell Narcissa who she was, when Narcissa told Lucius that she wanted a divorce, Lucius agreed to her plan and even though they had a pre-nup, Lucius would have everything including Malfoy Manor which was his anyway, Narcissa already had her own Manor where she had all her stuff moved over to and even as Lucius knew that he and Ellie could be together properly, he was also glad that he didn't have any children with Narcissa.

Ellie was at her place when Lucius went to see her and he told her what happened with his soon to be ex wife, Ellie gave Lucius a loving hug, when Lucius asked Ellie to move in with him so they could be a family with their baby, Ellie agreed to move in with Lucius, who kissed Ellie with a passion, Ellie knew that Lucius was serious about them being a proper family with their baby girl when she arrives into their lives in four months time.

As Ellie moved in with Lucius to his home, she saw how beautiful it was and they made it into their home, it was a lot brighter than what it used to be, Lucius knew that he wanted to give Ellie a happy life with him and also their baby girl too.

Lucius showed Ellie their bedroom, she instantly loved it and saw the beautiful cot for their baby as well, Ellie cuddled into him, she cared about him and knew how loving he was to her, it was one of the reasons that Ellie loved him so much and she knew that Lucius loved her and also how special he made her feel, even during their secret affair and now they were together properly.

Ellie knew that she loved Lucius and how happy she is with him, he trusted him to keep her safe and loved, knew that he would never let any harm come to her or to their baby girl, Lucius gave Ellie a very loving kiss and he knew that being with Ellie is the best thing for him and he loves her with all his heart, he can't wait to be a dad to their baby girl, Lucius gave Ellie a cuddle to show her how much he loves her, Ellie then kisses him lovingly.

Lucius truly loved Ellie and knew that having the secret affair with her was worth it, they fell in love with each other, Lucius knew that Ellie was the only one for him and always would be, they knew how strong their love was for each other, Ellie always cuddled in close to Lucius at night in their bed, Lucius always held Ellie close to him and kept his hand on her stomach, he wanted to be close to their unborn baby girl.

Ellie was very loving towards Lucius, she truly loved him and had told him this along with the fact that he is her first love, Lucius kissed her when he heard that, Lucius placed his hands on her shoulders as he cuddled her close to him, as Lucius kissed Ellie lovingly and he cuddled her close to him and placed soft loving kises on her shoulder, Ellie loved this side of him and she put her hand on his and smiled softly.

What happens in chapter five?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Four months had passed since Ellie and Lucius made it official between them, he loved her and knew that any day now Ellie could go into labour and have their first baby together, know this made Lucius very excited about the chance to be a father for the first time and he was scared, knew Ellie was scared too, later that week, Ellie went into labour and Lucius took her to hospital and after a few hours, Ellie then gave birth to their newborn baby girl, Ellie held their newborn daughter, she loved her instantly and knew that Lucius did too, he was sitting up on her bed beside her.

Lucius instantly fell in love with his newborn baby daughter, he was proud to be a dad to her, they had to decide on a name for hrt too, Ellie had told Lucius that she wanted their baby to have his last name, Lucius agreed with that and now picking a first name for Baby Malfoy was proving to be hard for them both, Ellie wanted their baby's name to be perfect and Lucius knew this too.

Ellie was happy to have her baby with Lucius and knew that he was happy too, they both were and Lucius knew just how much both Ellie and their baby girl meant to him and he loved them with all his heart and knew that they were his world, always would be no matter what, even as Ellie was nursing their newborn daughter, she suddenly thought of a name and suggested to Lucius about naming their baby girl Lexi Rose Malfoy, when Lucius looked to his little girl and smiled, he then tells Ellie that he likes the name for their baby girl.

Lucius got to hold his baby daughter and he bonded with her, he loved her instantly, he knew how happy he was to be a dad to his daughter Lexi Rose and he loved her so much, Lucius knew how happy he was to be a dad to his baby girl Lexi Rose, he instantly loved her and knew that she had his eyes and her mom's features, it made Lucius proud to be a dad to his daughter with Ellie.

It also made Lucius want to make things official with Ellie, he wanted to marry her but had to wait until his divorce from Narcissa came through, he just hoped that soon he would be able to ask Ellie to marry him and Lucius just hoped that Ellie would agree to marry him.

Ellie was allowed home with Lexi Rose and once they got home, they settled into family life with their daughter Lexi Rose and Lucius was holding his daughter, he loved her very much and knew how lucky he was to have a child with Ellie, he knew that she was the only one for him and he loved her so much and always would for the rest of his life, he wanted to marry her but would have to wait until his divorce from Narcissa came through and Lucius was glad that he put a pre-nup before he married Narcissa and he still had everything, he also had a bright future with Ellie and their baby girl Lexi Rose.

Lucius loved being happy with Ellie, he knew just how happy she made him and brought out a side of him that he never knew he had and he loved Ellie for that and he knew how happy he made her and vice versa.

Ellie had no idea that Lucius was planning to ask her to marry him, she remained in the dark about this however, she loved being a mom to Lexi Rose and their love for each other was so strong and Lucius was so glad that he had that affair with Ellie, he fell in love with her and knew that she was the one for him, he had at long last found his soulmate and he truly loved her and would always love her for the rest of his life.

Lucius had wondered just how he would ask Ellie to marry him, he wanted to do it in a romantic way, he thought how he should do it but kept drawing to a blank, he sighed and knew the idea would come to him anyway or so he hoped, later that night he watched Ellie put their daughter down into her crib for her first night, Lucius wrapped both arms around Ellie and kissed her shoulder lovingly, he loved her so much, he loved holding her in his arms, he trusted her and also loved her with all his heart, also he was glad that they were a family with their baby girl Lexi Rose.

Ellie turned around and kissed Lucius lovingly, taking him by surprise, he kissed her too and even he knew that being with Ellie was the best choice he ever made and had no regrets about doing so and he loved how happy she made him and knew that she made him smile and showed him real love at the same time, Lucius knew that Ellie trusted and loved him with all her heart and knew that he was also happy to have a baby with her too.

As the following six weeks passed, Ellie and Lucius had registered Lexi's birth and made it official between them, Lucius decided to pop the question over dinner that night and Lucius told Ellie how much she had changed him and how happier he was with her, then he shows her the ring and asks her to marry him, Ellie was shocked and she nodded that she will marry him, Lucius put the ring on her finger then he kisses her lovingly knowing that they were gonna get married and be a proper family with their daughter Lexi Rose, who was asleep in her crib upstairs.

Lucius and Ellie went up to bed, Lucius was really loving towards her and showed her just how happy he was that she agreed to be his wife and he was very loving towards her and he knew that it was gonna get so much better when they get married and settle into married life and raise their daughter together and make sure that she has a happy childhood, Lucius wanted the best for his daughter and knew that Ellie wanted the same too.

Ellie was on his chest after their fun and she knew that what they got up to was amazing, Ellie had her hand on his chest chest, she loved him with all her heart and knew that he was the only one for her and always would be, they loved each other so much, always would love each other for the rest of their lives together as a family with their young daughter who was sound asleep in her crib.

Lucius was being loving towards Ellie, he kept her close to him, he was glad that they had their affair and now they were gonna get married and be happy together, Lucius loved knowing that soon he and Ellie would be tying the knot and settling into married life together and Lucius was very excited about it.

As they were in bed together, Ellie was cuddled in close to Lucius, she felt so safe with him and she knew just how loving he was to her and always would be towards her, she also knew that he would protect their daughter Lexi Rose as well, Ellie knew how protective Lucius was of her and their daughter, it was part of why she fell in love with him, she loved the thrill of seeing him in secret and now they were properly together and engaged at long last.

Lucius wanted Ellie to have a special wedding and one that they would remember for the rest of their lives, Lucius cared about Ellie so much and he wanted to make sure that she was happy, he placed a soft loving kiss on her shoulder as he held her close to him, he loved her and knew how special she was to him and how much she had changed his life for the better and they had a daughter together.

What happens in chapter six?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lucius and Ellie were planning their wedding, both wanted it to be special and as Lucius knew that Ellie deserved a special wedding, he loved her and their baby girl Lexi, it dawned on Lucius that he wanted Ellie to have the wedding of her dreams and he loved her so much along with their baby daughter Lexi, even as Ellie bonded with her little girl, she knew how happy she was to have Lucius in her life and their daughter Lexi Rose.

Ellie loved Lucius and how special he made her feel everyday they were together, even when they were having their affair in secret; Ellie knew how much Lucius meant to her and they had a strong bond, Lucius was happy with Ellie who meant so much to him as they sorted stuff for their upcoming wedding, Lucius knew how much his family meant to him, he was happy to have Ellie and their daughter, he loved them so much and knew how happy they were with him.

As they planned their wedding, Ellie was looking to get the perfect wedding dress for her wedding to Lucius; who wanted it to be a day to remember for them both and as Lucius and Ellie made their wedding plans, he got so excited that he showed Ellie what he had in mind and it was something that Ellie loved and told this to Lucius who smiled softly.

Ellie knew how special she was to Lucius and she loved him so much and she was so glad to have Lexi Rose with him; they were happy together and so much in love; Ellie loved being with Lucius, she loved and trusted him with her life and knew how protective he was of both her and their baby daughter Lexi Rose who looked a lot like her father, Lucius loved being a dad to his little girl, he was also happy at the same time.

Lucius and Ellie knew that in a few weeks time they would be married, he was so excited about it, even as the next few weeks passed; it was the day of their wedding and Lucius saw Ellie's dress that she chose for their wedding and Lucius loved the dress that Ellie wore on their wedding and as Lucius cuddled Ellie to him; he was happy that they were finally married and he also knew that Ellie took his last name too.

Ellie kissed him; when he kissed her too, Lucius loved Ellie with all his heart.

Lucius was happy to have Ellie as his wife and he was also glad that they had a daughter together too; Lucius loved his little family with Ellie, he was more happier with Ellie than he ever was with ex Narcissa; Ellie showed him real love and passion, Lucius was very glad that he had that affair with Ellie; it gave him a whole new leash of life and he loved her very much, their love for each other was strong and unbreakable.

Ellie and Lucius spent their first night together as a married couple; Lucius loved being married to her and then Lucius placed a soft loving kiss on her shoulder; Ellie loved being with Lucius and they were finally married at long last, Lucius was happy that he has Ellie and Lexi in his life and as they were happy, Ellie was cuddled into his embrace while they spent their first night together.

A few days later; Lucius and Ellie were back home with their baby daughter, they were settling into married life; Ellie knew just how lucky she was to have Lucius in her life and also she was happy to have Lexi Rose with Lucius and that they were a happy family and Ellie really loved Lucius; she knew how special he was to her and how happy they were for each other that they were settled and happy.

Lucius bonded more with his daughter Lexi Rose; he loved her so much and knew how much she changed his life for the better along with Ellie too, Lucius loved Ellie and their baby girl Lexi Rose whom was the apple of her father's eye and it made Lucius proud to be a dad to his baby girl who he adored so much and knew much she meant to him and always would, it made Lucius realise that Ellie was his soulmate all along and he was glad that they were finally together; Ellie knew this too and she was happy to be with him.

Ellie loved being married to Lucius and she fully trusted him to keep her safe and their daughter Lexi Rose too; Lucius had changed the inside of Malfoy Manor into a loving home for Ellie and Lexi Rose; he wanted them to have a happy home to raise their young daughter and any other children they have together.

Lucius totally trusted Ellie with his life and knew how important she was to him and always would be; their love was strong for each other and Lucius always showed Ellie how much he loved her; they had a deep love for each other and knew how strong their bond was at the same time and he knew that being with Ellie gave him a better life and knew that if he hadn't met Ellie when he did, his life would not be what it is now with Ellie and their baby girl Lexi Rose.

Ellie hoped that soon she and Lucius would hopefully have another baby together, it would make their little family whole and Ellie had no idea that Lucius wanted another baby with her; and Lucius wondered how to suggest it to his wife, he wanted it to be at the right time for them to have another baby together and as Lucius watched Ellie cuddle in close to him, it made him love her even more than he ever thought was possible, they had been through so much and were still so much in love with each other.

Lucius and Ellie were settling into life as a married couple; their life together was special to them both and knew much they loved each other and Lucius knew how much his life had changed since he got with Ellie and they had their affair; Lucius was glad that they did have that affair together.

Ellie knew how happy she was with Lucius and knew how much he loved her and how much she meant to him; Lucius had the love of his life and was glad to be his wife and also to have Lexi Rose and as they were happy as a family; Lucius was lucky with Ellie and their baby daughter Lexi Rose who was a happy baby.

Ellie loved her life with Lucius and they were so strong together and so muh in love; Lucius truly loved being happy with Ellie and their daughter Lexi; their life together had changed and both were glad of it.

Lucius loved how happy he was with Ellie and their daughter Lexi Rose; they made up his whole world and he knew that he would be lost without them; Lucius always cuddled Ellie close to him in their bed together and Ellie was always cuddled in close to him; they loved each other and always would; Lucius kept a loving hold of Ellie in his arms as they slept.

As they were happy together; Lucius loved being happy with Ellie and they were strong together and had a family together; they were strong together and so much in love.

Lucius was happy with Ellie and they had a bright future ahead of them and Lucius loved being a dad to his baby girl Lexi Rose and knew that she meant so much to him and always would, same for Ellie too; they had a strong bond and loved being with each other; being a family too; Ellie was lucky to have a life with Lucius and to have their first child together as well; it made Lucius know how truly lucky he was to have his little family with Ellie.

What happens next?


End file.
